Austin and Ally - Old Friends and Fiction Books
by Austlly007
Summary: Ally's old friend Lucy comes to visit with her brother Edmund,Austin finds out that they read make-believe storys thinks they are crazy... is their going to be jealousy blewing? or heartbreaking? Ally and Edmund were once boyfriend and girlfriend...read and find out what happens...please review!


My Version Of Austin & Ally – Old Friends & Fiction Books…

Ally: (reads book)

Austin: hey Ally! What are doing? (looks at her)

Ally: just reading this chapter book…

Austin: you read fiction books? (looks at her book)

Ally: yeah, all the time...

Austin: ooh, I thought you read book with history in it…

Ally: what?! I read these kind books, and they have history in them…

Austin: really?! You read The "Chronicles Of Narnia" it's a fiction book, there's no history.. (looks at other books)

Ally: yes I do and this one does... (grabs books and puts them away)

Austin: ooh, cool…(looks Ally)

Ally: what?

Austin: I'm just really happy your my girlfriend…

Ally: awe, thanks Austin! (Hugs Austin)

(THEME SONG)

Austin: so what's really the reason why you are reading those books?

Ally: okay, I'm reading the books because my old friend Lucy is coming to see me…

Austin: that's cool Ally! What's her back ground?

Ally: (gives Austin a confused look) what?

Austin: what I mean is, is she an only child or what? Why does she like those books?

Ally: 1# she has two older brother and sister and one that's slightly older… 2# she told me that she has been to this "Narnia world" and 3# she moved away to Chicago 3 years ago..

Austin: wow, so she said she has been in this "Narnia world" doesn't that sound a little weird?

Ally: yeah, but she said for some people you have to see it to believe it.. like her two older brother and sister, Peter and Susan, they didn't believe in that Narnia was real so they had to see it to believe it.. she also said that people shouldn't have to see to believe things, they should trust one another…

Austin: well, how long is she staying?

Ally: I don't know, please be nice?

Austin: okay, but how would she get in to a place from a fiction book? I think it's all in her head..

Ally: apparently she said they got there through a closet, train and a painted picture..

Austin: and you believe her? How do you really know she was there?

Ally: because, their names are the same in the book…

Austin: so? My name is a town in Texas and I don't live there… it would be cool too..

Ally: please just be kind? For me?

Austin: well okay… I got to go it's getting late, see you later.. (leaves)

Ally: bye… (pulls out old pictures & looks at them) I wonder how she looks now…?

(the next day…)

Trish: guess who got a job as a babysitter?!

Ally: didn't you have that job?

Trish: yea, but it's more cool now…

Ally: ooooh… hey Dez! Hi Austin!

Dez: Hi girls!

Austin: hey Ally! (puts on her shoulder) so what's up?

Ally: nothing… just bored…

Austin: well how bout going out with me tonight?

Ally: I'd love to…

Lucy: come Edmund, lets go…

Edmund: But Lu, shouldn't we check in to the motel mum rented for us first?

Lucy: yes, I guess so…

Ally: so Austin, what romantic thing are we doing tonight?

Austin: you'll see…

Lucy: there's the store! Come Edmund!

Edmund: wait Lucy!

Lucy: Ally?!

Ally: (looks at door way) Lucy! (runs and hugs her)

Lucy: I missed you soo..

Edmund: Lucy! (looks and sees Ally) Ally, is it really you?

Ally: Edmund! Yes it is… (gives him a hug) I've missed you..

Edmund: me too..

Austin: (trying not to get mad but notices they are hugging for a very long time) so uh Ally?

Ally: huh? ooh, (lets go) Edmund, Lucy, This is Trish, Dez and Austin….

Edmund & Lucy: nice to meet you…

Ally: so how long are you guys staying?

Edmund: 1 week….

Ally: that's great! How bout we get something to eat you guys must be hungry…

Edmund: sounds good… (winks at Ally)

Austin: (looks disgusted with Edmund and looks away)

Ally: Trish, Dez.. wanna come?

Trish: yea, sure..

Dez: yes.. Austin are you comin'?

Austin: um yea I guess..

Ally: great! So Lucy how have you been? (puts arm on Lucy's waist)

Trish: come on Austin…

Austin: coming…

(later mini's….)

Ally: so Edmund, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow…

Edmund: um well, Lucy wanted to see you sooner so we took an early flight….

Ally: nice…

Austin: (feeling bored, looks at Ally & Edmund talking) um I have to go, my mom needs me… see you guys later… (leaves)

Ally: ooh, he didn't even eat anything….(has a worried look)

Lucy: Ally, what do you do now?

Ally: I'm a song writer….

Edmund: that's nice… for who?

Ally: Austin….

Lucy: how nice…

Ally: have you met anyone yet Lucy?

Lucy: no…

Ally: really? Your so pretty, I thought you might have a boyfriend already…

Edmund: um, what is a boyfriend?

Dez: you don't know what a boyfriend-(Trish hits him) I mean tell him Ally..

Ally: (gives Dez a weird look) uh Edmund, a boyfriend is when a boy and a girl really like each other…

Lucy: ooh, like you and Edmund used to…

Edmund: Lucy, (shakes his head no to Lucy)

Dez: you and Edmund used to like each other?

Ally & Edmund: (look each other)um…

Ally: I think it's getting late, I have to go…

Edmund: yes us too… come Lucy lets go…. Bye Ally! (leaves)

Ally: bye…(gets up and leaves)

(the next day…)

Trish: hey Ally!

Ally: Hi Trish!

Trish: so about last night, what did your friend mean when she said you and her brother used to like each other?

Ally: um well, I was 13 and he was 15 and we were like boyfriend and girlfriend.. until I met Austin and started working with him, then that's when I broke up with him through a letter…

Trish: you broke up with him?! He seems like a nice guy…

Ally: yea, I know… but as I got to know Austin and saw me and him had more things in common, things sort of changed about me liking Edmund….

Trish: ooh really?… so that's why..

Edmund: Lucy, why did you say that last night…?

Lucy: say what?

Edmund: about me and Ally liking each other…

Lucy: ooh, right… so what happen to you and her…?

Edmund: nothing…(sits on his bed)

Lucy: come on Ed, what happen? (sits right next to him)

Edmund: well, after we moved, you wrote letters to her and I did too, but day I got a letter from her saying she is dumping me… I was too shocked and a little hurt to write back…

Lucy: oooh Edmund… I'm really sorry…. (rubs his back)

Edmund: to be honest, I didn't want to go on this trip… I wanted Susan to go but she does not know Ally.

Lucy: Edmund, thank you for coming with me… I now, know how hard this for you…(motel phone rings) I'll get it… hello?

Ally: Hi Lucy! Do you and Edmund want to do something today?

Lucy: um hold on, Ed!

Edmund: what is it Lu?

Lucy: Ally wants to know if we want to do something with her?

Edmund: of course, why did we come here for…(walks in to bathroom)

Lucy: sure Ally, what do you have in mind?

Ally: how bout you come over to my store and find out?

Lucy: alright, we be there shortly… bye… (puts phone down) Edmund are you alright?

Edmund: yes, I'm fine.. so are we ready?

Lucy: yes…

Trish: hey Ally! Guess who got a job fill's fun house?!

Ally: hey Trish!

Trish: so what are doing?

Ally: waiting for Lucy and Edmund? Want to hang out with us?

Trish: uh naaa! Well bye then! (walks out)

Lucy: Ally!

Ally: great you guys are here!

Edmund: so Lucy said you had plans for us?

Ally: uh yeah, lets go…

(later that day…)

Austin: hey Trish! Have you seen Ally?

Trish: no, she's out with Lucy and Edmund…

Austin: again! how long does it take to catch up with them?

Trish: I don't know… are you jealous?

Austin: What?! I'm dating Ally… well I was dating Ally… why would I be? Besides it's been two days! Me and her were suppose to go out last night but she was with them…

Trish: is that why you left?

Austin: yea, sort of…

Edmund: um Ally?

Ally: yes Edmund?

Edmund: this might be a little strange to since you and me are not you know… but I- -(Lucy cuts him off)

Lucy: Edmund, I'm not feeling good…

Ally: are you okay?

Edmund: alright I'll take you back to the hotel…

Ally: well uh I'll see you guys later then…

Edmund: okay..

Lucy: goodbye..

Edmund: bye..(leaves with Lucy)

(and that afternoon…)

Ally: Hi Edmund!

Edmund: Hi Ally..

Ally: is Lucy okay?

Edmund: uh yes, yes she is.. uh Ally, this might be a little strange to since you and me are not you know… but I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight?

Ally: uh, sure that would be great… is that what you were trying to ask earlier?

Edmund: yes… well I will pick you up 6pm… see you then..(leaves)

(and that night..)

Edmund: Hi Ally, are you ready?

Ally: almost, I'm going to get something up stairs, I'll be right back (walks upstairs)

Austin: (walks in sees Edmund then has a disgusted look on his face)

Edmund: (sees Austin) Hi

Austin: Hi, where's Ally?

Edmund: upstairs getting something…

Austin: you speak kind of weird, what lang. is that?

Edmund: it is British… from England… what's "weird"? is that a word?

Austin: your from England? And yes it is… it means strange or not from here…

Edmund: yes, me, Lucy and our other brother and sister were born there..

Ally: I'm ready Edmund, Austin! What are you doing here?

Austin: I wanted to spend time with you… I haven't seen you in a very long while…

Ally: well maybe tomorrow.. me and Edmund are going to hang out tonight…Lucy is not feeling good..

Austin: ooh, well bye then..(walks out but doesn't leave)

Edmund: shall we go?

Ally: yes..

(3 hours pass)

Austin: (hears them coming hides) I'm gonna give Edmund a piece of my mind..

Ally: I had fun tonight, thank you… Edmund I'm really sorry about the letter… things just didn't work between you and me…

Edmund: it is alright…(hugs her) I've always wonder what you looked like now..

Ally: really? (lets go)

Edmund: yes..(leans in closer in to her)

Austin: (walks in and punches him) you keep your hands off my girlfriend!

Ally: Austin! Stop! (helps Edmund up) are you okay?

Edmund: yes,(groans) I should go.. bye (walks out)

Ally: but Edmund! (looks Austin with a mad look) AUSTIN! WHAT HAS GOTTEN IN TO YOU?! WHY DID YOU PUNCH HIM?!

Austin: because it looked like he wanted to kiss you!

Ally: SO? WHAT IF I WANTED HIM TO! I HURTED HIM AND I WAS TRYING TO HEAL WHAT I BROKE!

Austin: but your my girlfriend! You've been spending 3 days with them and not me! you chose Ally, are you my friend or his friend…

Ally: you're making me chose!?

Austin: yes! I am! I just wanna be with you! But your always with them!

Ally: WELL THEN FINE! I CHOSE EDMUND! Ijust can't believe you would do this, you promised you would be nice(starts to cry a little) goodnight Austin…(walks upstairs)

Austin: Ally, wait! Ooh man, what did I do? (walks home)

Lucy: (hears Edmund come in) where did you go Edmund? (looks him) what happen to you!? (grabs towel)

Edmund: I was out with Ally and when I was dropping her off, her friend Austin came in and punched me..

Lucy: (has a mad look) well I'm going to talk to Ally tomorrow..

(the next morning…)

Ally: ooh good morning Lucy! What brings you here…?

Lucy: (has an angry look on her face) Ally, I'm not going to yell but what did your friend do to my brother?!

Ally: Lucy, I tried to stop him but it already happen… I feel so bad (tries to rub Lucy's back)

Lucy: All I ever wanted was to see you again, but now I don't want to… Edmund was right, we never should have come here… good bye Ally…. (walks out of store)

Ally: but Lucy! Wait! (starts to cry, then runs up stairs) why did Austin do that!? (cries louder)

Trish: hey Mr. Dawson, where's Ally?

Mr. Dawson: in her room, she won't come out.. I tried she locked her door…

Trish: do you have any idea of what happen?

Mr. Dawson: nope, no idea… sorry…

Trish: it's fine… (walks up stairs)

Lucy: here Ed, does that feel a little better? (hands him ice pack)

Edmund: yes.. where did you go? When I woke up you were gone…

Lucy: I went to see Ally, um would you like to go to the beach? Then after words we can get that eye checked…

Edmund: okay…

Dez: (knocks) Austin! It's me Dez!

Austin: (opens door)

Dez: what's wrong Austin? You look sick…

Austin: I stayed up all night and didn't eat anything…

Dez: well you gotta eat something…

Austin: no, I'm fine…(lays down on his bed)

Dez: what happen between you and Ally?

Austin: nothing, just leave me alone…

Trish: Ally? It's Trish can you let me in?

Ally: (opens door, then run back to bed)

Trish: what happen?

Ally: Lucy broke up with me… because Austin punched her brother…(starts to cry)

Trish: what?! Austin punched Edmund!?

Ally: yes.. (in a mutter voice)

Trish: don't worry Ally I'll fix this… meet me at the beach in 20mins… (walks out) (starts looking for Lucy and her brother) ooh Lucy!

Lucy: Trish?

Trish: Hi, woah.. Edmund is your eye okay?

Edmund: looks bad doesn't it?

Trish: no! no, uh want to hang out with me?

Lucy: (looks her brother) sure…

Trish: great! (walks over and lays down mat with picnic basket) here we go…

Lucy: very nice…

Edmund: yes it is…

Ally: Hi Edmund, Lucy….

Lucy: (gets up) Ally, what are you doing here?

Ally: I wanted to say sorry about what happen last night…

Lucy: well Edmund, I think we should get your eye checked… good bye Ally..(walks away)

Ally: (sits down next to Trish) ooh Trish….

Austin: Ally!

Trish: Austin! What are you-(Austin cuts her off)

Austin: Ally, I'm really sorry about last night I didn't mean to do that…

Ally: (looks him, gets up and walks to find her friends)

Austin: Ally!...(looks Trish, then goes after Ally)

Trish: well someone's gotta learn the hard way…

Doctor: well, his eye is fine.. just put ice on it…

Lucy: thank you doctor… Edmund do you want to go home?

Edmund: no, I'm more afraid what mum is going to say.. and when Susan sees it or Peter…

Lucy: well what do we do then?

Edmund: what did we come here for..?

Lucy: I know but, I don't want you to get hurt…

Edmund: I won't, trust me…

Lucy: Alright then…

Ally: ooh I found you… Lucy, I really am sorry…

Lucy it's okay Ally…(rubs Ally's back) um do any good ice cream shops around here?

Ally: I sure do…

(3days later…)

Ally: bye Lucy! I'll miss you very much! (hugs her tight)

Lucy: me too… All so very much…

Ally: bye Edmund! I'll miss you too! (hugs him tight)

Edmund: I'll miss you Ally.. (lets go)

Ally: please write me…!

Lucy: we will! (looks Ally with a sad face, then runs back and gives her another hug) goodbye Ally…

Ally: bye Lucy…(lets go)

Edmund: come on Lu…(nods his head, telling her to come) (winks Ally)

Ally: bye! (starts to cry a little)

Trish: hey Ally! Guess who got a job Moon's mattress kingdom?!

Ally: Hi Trish…

Trish did your friends leave today?

Ally: yes…

Dez: hey ladies! What's chilling?

Trish and Ally: Hi Dez!

Dez: hey Ally! Are you and Austin okay..?

Ally: no, I'm not talking to him…

Trish: come on Ally, he said sorry, please go talk to him?

Dez: yeah, I just saw him minis, go and talk to him..

Ally: you think I should?

Dez: I know you should… the poor guy won't eat anything…

Ally: well okay…(walks to minis) Hi Austin…

Austin: Ally..!

Ally: I came to say I forgive you and I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you…

Austin: ooh Ally, it wasn't you.. I'm sorry…. I couldn't image life without you.. Ally: awe Austin, thank you… (hugs him)

(Austin & Ally Walk out and that's the end..)

THE END…


End file.
